degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Prom
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 6.'Prom It's Prom day and everyone's excited for this day. Graduation is just a week away and for Cam this will be his last prom. The only thing is he doesn't have anyone to go with, unless that is, he makes his choice: Yazzy or Gegi. Lizzy: 'You there ''Hunter screams 'Lizzy: '''You're going with my friend to prom tonight '''Hunter: '''But I'm already-- '''Lizzy: '''Bitch do what I say. Just go with my friend to prom '''Hunter: '''I-- '''Lizzy: '''Don't make me hurt you ''Ash's house 'Ash: '''So who are you going with tonight? '''Yazzy: '''No one '''Ash: '''Cam never called? '''Yazzy: '''No...I haven't heard from him since the kiss '''Ash: '''Perhaps he's still thinking everything over '''Yazzy: '''You told him to choose right? '''Ash: '''Yeah, but he didn't look like he was anywhere near a decision '''Yazzy: '''It's ok. It doesn't matter '''Ash: '''There's plenty other fish in the sea ok? You'll find someone '''Yazzy: '''I know. I just really liked him '''Ash: '''I know you do Yazzy ''There's a knock at the door 'Ash's mom: '''Ash, there's a prince here for you? '''Ash: '''I'll be right down '''Yazzy: '''Is that Kieran? '''Ash: '''Yeah. Come on, let's go enjoy prom. ''They go downstairs 'Ash: '''There's my prince '''Kieran: '''There's my princess. You look absolutely beautiful '''Ash: '''You flatter me. You look good yourself ''Kieran blushes 'Kieran: '''S-Stop that '''Ash: '''Prom's going to be good tonight, I can tell ''Prom The theme for Prom this year is Medieval. However, there's a slight romantic twist to it. The cardboard castles are elegant in structure, decorated with soft white lights which twinkle gently. Throughout the room, couples, singles and friends pile in, all adorned in beautiful gowns and stately attire. '' '''Lizzy: '''This place actually looks good. You did good Gegi '''Gegi: '''Thank you. I put a lot of time into this after Cam and I broke up. '''Lizzy: '''Well it's paid off '''Gegi: '''Thanks! I'm gonna go check on some stuff '''Lizzy: '''Ok ''Gegi walks off and as she does Tori appears 'Lizzy: '''You're here! '''Tori: '''Yeah, here I am '''Lizzy: '''Come on, I have someone I want you to meet. '''Tori: '''What? I thought I said I didn't want you to '''Lizzy: '''Come on, it's some fun '''Tori: '''What about Brandon? '''Lizzy: '''He's not here yet. Let's go ''Still at Prom 'Kieran: '''Hey '''Cam: '''Hey '''Kieran: '''Surprised to see you here '''Cam: '''Well, I wasn't going to come but I realised something earlier '''Kieran: '''What was that? '''Cam: '''I realised where my heart lies '''Kieran: '''Who is it? '''Cam: '''Her ''Cam points out to someone 'Lizzy: '''Bitch! '''Hunter: '''Hie '''Lizzy: '''Meet Tori, your date. '''Hunter & Tori: '''HEY! '''Lizzy: '''I'm a perfect match maker '''Hunter: '''Not entirely '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Hunter: '''I've been trying to tell you since you tried to set me up '''Lizzy: '''Tell me what? '''Hunter: '''I'm in a relatonship '''Lizzy & Tori: '''Eh? '''Hunter: '''Meet Gage. My boyfriend '''Gage: '''Hi '''Lizzy & Tori: '''Eh? '''Hunter: '''This is why I couldn't be your date. I'm already taken. '''Gage: '''He's my little snuggle bunny '''Lizzy: '''Please no fluff. I have enough with Asheran '''Gage: '''Huh? '''Hunter: '''Sorry Tori, I wish you all the best '''Tori: '''No problem '''Lizzy: '''What a shocking turn of events. Sorry about that '''Tori: '''It's fine. Hey, where's Brandon? '''Lizzy: '''I don't know. I thought he'd be here by now '''Tori: '''Perhaps he'll be here soon '''Lizzy: '''I hope so ''On the dancefloor 'Kieran: '''I'm so happy to be here with you tonight '''Ash: '''Me too. I never thought I'd get to go to prom with someone '''Kieran: '''It used to be a dream, the thought of standing here with you. You're my dream girl. My everything. There's nothing better than this moment, right here, right now. I love you Ash '''Ash: '''I love you too ''They kiss 'Ash: '''Hey, where's Cam going? '''Kieran: '''I don't know ''Cam walks over to someone in the corner 'Gegi: '''Cam? '''Cam: '''Listen I need to speak to you. '''Gegi: '''Maybe now isn't a good time '''Cam: '''I love you ok? And I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you. Everything was great and then I ruined it. I don't even know what happened. We just drifted apart or at least it felt like it. I love you so much and who I've been this year isn't me. Being cruel to you, breaking up, not speaking, kissing Yazzy, it wasn't right '''Gegi: '''Kissing Yazzy? '''Cam: '''You are the love of my life, the girl I've loved since I was kid, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Gegi ''Cam kisses Gegi 'Gegi: '''Cam oh my god. '''Cam: '''Well? '''Gegi: '''Give me a minute. Damn. You said so much so quickly. '''Cam: '''I'm sorry, I had so much to say '''Gegi: '''You big idiot. Come here ''Gegi kisses Cam 'Gegi: '''I never stopped loving you. You've been weird for a while now but it never changed how I felt about you. I was just waiting for you to come to your senses. '''Cam: '''So you always expected us to get back together? '''Gegi: '''Of course. Although we are going to have to talk about that Yazzy kiss. '''Cam: '''Yeah... '''Gegi: '''Later. Come on, let's dance '''Announcer: '''It's time to announce your Prom King and Queen. Your nominees for Prom Queen are: Ash, Lizzy, Gegi '''Ash: '''When did that happen? '''Announcer: '''And your winner is......ASH! ''Everyone cheers 'Kieran: '''Oh my god!! ''Ash goes up to get her crown 'Announcer: '''Congratulations Ash. And now our Prom King. Your nominees are: Brandon, Cam, Hunter and Kieran '''Lizzy: '''Brandon eh? Who's that '''Announcer: '''And your winner is.....KIERAN!! '''Kieran: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''Get up there idiot ''Kieran goes up for his crown 'Announcer: '''Congratulations Ash and Kieran, our Prom King and Queen ''The crowd cheers. '' ''After a few hours, people begin leaving. Cam and Gegi are sitting in a corner, catching up on their time apart. The others are at a table in the centre, standing around it. Kieran has his arms wrapped around Ash. Yazzy and Tori are standing next to Lizzy who is sitting firmly in the middle of the table. 'Tori: '''I can't beleive he stood you up '''Lizzy: '''It's fine '''Ash: '''No it's not. It's cruel '''Lizzy: '''Don't worry about it. It's all good ''Lizzy gets up and begins to walk off 'Lizzy: '''Besides, I'm gonna burn his ass before the end of the year. Tori, you coming? '''Tori: '''Yeah ''They walk off 'Ash: '''Hey Yazzy, you ok? '''Yazzy: '''Me? I'm fine '''Ash: '''Sorry about Cam '''Yazzy: '''It's ok. Those two are better together. Me and Cam would have never worked out. '''Ash: '''You will find the right one ok? '''Yazzy: '''I know. Honestly. I'm fine. It was just a crush ''Yazzy begins to cry 'Ash: '''Oh Yazzy, come here ''Ash embraces Yazzy as she cries on her friends shoulder 'Ash: '''It'll be ok ''One Week Later It's the last meeting before the year ends. For Cam it's his last meeting as a member of the group, for the others, their last meeting before moving up to their third and final year. 'Gegi: '''I can't believe it's your last meeting here Cam '''Cam: '''I know, it's gone so quick. I'm really gonna miss you guys. It's going to be weird not coming here anymore '''Lizzy: '''Well, you stopped coming two months ago when you broke up with Gegi. '''Ash: '''Lizzy, shut up. '''Lizzy: '''I'm just pointing out the truth '''Cam: '''Anyway, I want to thank you guys for everything and I want to wish you all the best in the future. I may not be here anymore but I won't forget all the amazing memories we've made here, all the great times we've had. I love you guys '''Tori: '''We love you too '''Lizzy: '''I don't ''Kieran nudges Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''You're gonna regret that '''Kieran: '''I know but I really want you to shut up ''Lizzy growls 'Cam: '''Good luck guys '''Yazzy: '''It's a shame Damian never made it here. It's his graduation too. '''Tori: '''He wishes you all the best. He's sorry he can't be here. He might visit over the break though. '''Gegi: '''That'll be nice '''Tori: '''Hey Lizzy, what happened with Brandon? '''Lizzy: '''He was expelled '''Kieran: '''How? '''Lizzy: '''Well you see, I was just gonna plan something cruel but first I decided to see what his excuse was for not appearing. He gave me some bullshit so I decided to up my revenge a gear '''Kieran: '''So you got him expelled? '''Lizzy: '''Yep, I set it up so it looked like he wanted to kill Kieran so they had to expell him. '''Ash: '''How did you manage that? '''Lizzy: '''I moved the stuff from my locker into his '''Yazzy: '''Doesn't that mean you need to be expelled? '''Lizzy: '''No, I'm a princess '''Kieran: '''Sure '''Lizzy: '''Come here you bitch ''Lizzy proceeds to beat on Kieran '''Cam: '''Nothing will ever change will it? '''Yazzy: '''Nope ''NOTE: 'This is not the end of the series. Just the halfway point. The next ep will pick up with the remaining characters starting their third year of high school and a new exciting arc will begin. Category:Blog posts